The First Kiss
by Tardonjj
Summary: This is my first Yuri story so please read and review! Anyhoo, Cloud's upset at Tifa; so who does she turn to? Warning: Tifa/Yuffie pairing, please review!


I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII / 7 characters so don't sue me!  
  
Tifa and Yuffie walk in the room with the host, Tardonjj.  
  
Tardonjj:Welcome to this FF7 fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Tifa: Pehh, what-ever, I can't believe you made me a lesbo in this friggin story!  
  
Yuffie: yeah, we should cream ya!  
  
(Tifa and Yuffie power up to use their limit breaks)  
  
Tardonjj: Ehhh, well on to the story now!  
  
(runns off)  
  
I was several days after the death of Aeris. Cloud was still upset and wanted to kill Sephiroth for good because of this incedent. He sat on the Edge of a cliff and looked out to where the sun was setting, remembering Aeris' loving face. Unknown to him, Tifa sneaked around him and hid behind a boulder to see what he was up to. Cloud got up, still staring at the sun and said, "I know you're here Tifa." She came from her hiding place and walked over to him. She stared at him with a look of concern. "So, are you okay, Cloud?" Cloud turned around and faced her with a wide- eyed expression. "You want to know if I'm okay? Our friend died and you want to know if I'm okay?!?" he shouted at her with his anger building up inside him. She sighed. "Look, Cloud, I'm really sad to and I feel your pain, but what past is past, you need to-" "You have no idea how I feel... Ya know, she was........... funny, sweet, charming..... some stuff hard to find in certain girls like you." Tifa was in shock. "Hey now, what did I do to you! Listen to me, I have a heart too as well!" Cloud just looked at her and spit on the ground next to her feet.  
  
"So........ that's how much you care about me? Aeris' is the greatest thing in the world and I'm what---diddly squat?" Cloud turned back around and looked at the sun wishing Aeris was here. Tifa was angry and sad, angry that he couldn't lead the team in this condition of his, and sad that her relationship with him wasn't worth nothing, to HIM at least. "Get outta here." "Huh?" asked Tifa, she didn't understand what he meant. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, but he smacked it away. "I said 'get out of here', you're a pest only caring about yourself. You always hated Aeris didn't you. Ya know, Aeris, when she was alive, liked you as a friend, I didn't know why. Maybe cause She's the only one who sees the good in you." This made Tifa almost fell apart; how come he was taking all his anger out on her for? What did she do. Then he continued to put her down. "You're so annoying, how could I ever think of liking you in the first place, and you know what?" Tifa stood there, tears in her eyes, trying not to let them escape. "WHAT!!!!........... what, Cloud?" Tifa said in a shaky voice.  
  
".................................... I hate you." said Cloud in a cold, dark tone. Tifa's heart shattered into a thousand peaces, her love for him died right then and there. Tifa stood strong, doing her best to resist tears. She walked over to him and said, "You know what, if you miss her so much, go join her!!! Then she gave Cloud the hardest slap across the cheek causing him to lose balance and fall off the cliff side, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him up so he wouldn't die, she didn't want to be another Sephiroth. With that, she ran off crying so hard she couldn't focus on anything. Barret who was watching the whole scene, silently said, "You were to hard on her." and walked off. Cloud just stood there, ashamed.  
  
Tifa finally stopped crying when she happened to run into Yuffie. "Hey Tifa, why are you crying?" she asked curiously and concerned. Tifa just stood there, speechless. "I-It was C-Cloud." she said sniffling. Yuffie directed her to a bench and they sat there for a while until Tifa told her what happened. "............Oh, that's...... that's so not like him." said Yuffie sadly. Tifa looked at her and was amased. (I just told her all about what happened with me and Cloud, but why. Oh great, now she's gonna tell Barret, Cait sith, everyone!) Yuffie looked up at Tifa when she saw her with a look of concern on her face. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I promise." This was the first time she actually said she promised! Tifa smiled and wiped her tears away. "Well, actually. I had a boy-friend who did this to me as well. It was a couple of years ago. He was allected into this certain gang of a ninja school and couldn't talk to me anymore because he was, 'too cool' for me so he punched me in the gut and ran off with the others. Broke my heart." Tifa looked at her shocked, how could she let someone hit 'Yuffie the great!' "What did you do?" "I got even, I did something he would never forget." said Yuffie with a smirk. Tifa giggled.  
  
Yuffie then stood up quickly. "Hey, wanna dance?" Tifa was a little surprised. "Yeah, sure why not." while they danced they sang the lyrics from Toki ni Ai Wa, a song from the show, Utena. They spun around and danced under the moonlit sky. then when they were done. Yuffie came face to face with Tifa. "Tifa, there's something I want from you,.............. a kiss." Yuffie confessed. "But I don't understand, don't you like boys?"asked a confused Tifa. "Yes but........" she tried the right words to say "I guess I've always had sort of a crush on you, I don't know what Cloud see in you but I see a sweet, young, happy woman full of life and love." Yuffie turned around ashamed for what she just said, she felt like a total loser, she told her secret! She felt sad, she felt stupid, she felt.... Tifa turning her around so that they could face each other once more. "I guess, I kinda have a liking to you too Yuffie, you listened to me and didn't tease of my predicament." said Tifa. They both held eachothers hands and moved closer to each other. Yuffie stood on her tip toes for better acces and pressed her lips against the older woman's lips. They kissed for about 15 seconds and then backed up from each other a bit for breathing space. "Wow, that's surely something you don't experience everyday!" said Yuffie. Tifa laughed and they moved in for a french kiss and explored each others mouths. Then they both backed up, knowing that this kiss could lead them from one thing to another. They both laughed at this and heard the others calling for them. "C'mon, let's go back before they panic!" said Tifa. They both ran off to the others voices calling them, and they kept their kiss a secret.  
  
Well I hoped you liked it, it was my first yuri story, please don't forget to review it, peace!~Tardonjj~ 


End file.
